


Suga Suga

by TheWriterinFlannel



Series: Black Panther Prompts via Tumblr [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, Erik didn't die, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sugar Daddy T'Challa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterinFlannel/pseuds/TheWriterinFlannel
Summary: theblackantisocial asked: Also can u do where tchalla is ur sugar daddy black!readerYou were there when T’Challa made his first moves to began Wakandan Outreach in America’s Black neighborhoods. It all started in Oakland.Title is based on Baby Bash's "Suga Suga".





	Suga Suga

_ Sugar, How You Get So Fly? _

 

You were there when T’Challa made his first moves to began Wakandan Outreach in America’s Black neighborhoods. It all started in Oakland when he met your little brother in a basketball court. Your brother came home that evening going on about Wakandan technology and Space Bugattis. 

You knew a little about Wakandan life via your friend, Khethiwe, a Wakandan native, but you knew nothing about Space Bugatti’s and Kimoyo beads. 

The next day, you followed your brother to the basketball court. The ship was gone, but there were two men standing outside of the complex across the street from the court. The first man was dressed in normal street clothes, albeit boujee ass street clothes; I’m talking fur-lined black leather jacket and metallic gold Air Jordan 11s. The man beside him looks strangely out of place. He’s in a long dark purple vest on top of a black long sleeve. He was unfamiliar to you but that didn’t stop your brother.

“King T’Challa!” Your brother ran up the well-dressed man with disturbing familiarity. The man turned to acknowledge your brother and a smile spread across his face. You quickly moved towards your brother, taking in part to their conversation “-ow are you today?”

“I’m good, I’m good.” Your brother looked up at you before continuing his chat with the King of Wakanda. “Oh, by the way, this is my older sister, Y/N.” 

The man that was with T’Challa looked up shocked. “I remember you,” he claimed. You raised an eyebrow thinking of where you’ve seen this man. 

“Oh shit, Erik?!”

“Damn right! T’Challa, this is Y/N, we hung out a lot as kids. She used to live in this building too. Y/N, this is my cousin King T’Challa of Wakanda.” You smiled at the king as he took your hand in his, kissing it. 

You felt your cheeks get warm and your stomach flutter.  _ Shit, this man is sexy as fuck! _

 

It wasn’t long before you were helping T’Challa and his crew build up the workings of their Outreach center. You helped decorate classrooms, order the necessary help for older members of the community, and building up the center’s social media presence. Maybe you flirted with the king a bit, no one could prove that. 

Your little brother thought it was unfair that you got to spend every day with the king while he was at school, but you just booped his nose and told him to suck it up. 

You eventually quit your job at the bank to work for T’Challa full time, “Director if Youth Interactions” T’Challa has said. You loved your job, working with your community and helping the neighborhood made you feel fulfilled and happy. Things stayed like that for a while, until T’Challa returned from Wakanda. 

“Come with me to New York.” You looked up at the king from your desk. “I’d love to, T’Challa, but I don’t have the money for that.” 

T’Challa pursed his lips awkwardly and scratched at the nape of his neck. “How about I pay for you?”

_ This man had to be joking.  _ “No, no, Y/N. I’m serious. I’ll buy your ticket, pay for your hotel room. I’ll even take you on one of those New York City shopping sprees,” the king pushed on. 

“T’Challa, I can’t accept that. That’s too much.”

“I just want to repay you for all you’ve done for me and the Outreach program.”

“So you chose to start Sugaring me?”

“N’Jadaka suggested it.”

You couldn’t help but laugh; of course Erik suggested that T’Challa become a sugar daddy to get your attention. “How ‘bout you take me on a date first, then we’ll see if I let you buy me the world.” T’Challa smiled, shuffling nervously but happy nonetheless. 

 

T’Challa took you to the Brown Sugar Kitchen in West Oakland, another suggestion from Erik. You’ve been their a few times; it’s pretty close to where you live and you love the Chicken and Waffles. 

“So, what is this chicken and waffle combination and why is it so revered in this country?” you shrugged, looking over the menu. “I guess it just tastes good; I’ve been eating it since I was a kid. It’s good stuff.” T’Challa seemed unconvinced and you pouted. “Okay, how ‘bout you get whatever you want, I get my Chicken ‘n’ Waffles, and you can taste some of my food when we get it, a’ight?”

T’Challa thought about it for a second, before nodding.

 

Turns out, like almost every black person who’s set foot in a soul food shop, T’Challa loved chicken and waffles. Throughout the entire date, he kept stealing little pieces of your chicken when you were talking. 

 

“We have to come back another day,” T’Challa claimed as soon as you left the restaurant. You smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“We definitely can,” you started, “after you take me to New York.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @thewriterinflannel
> 
> And don't be scared to point out any mistakes


End file.
